A Second Chance at Life
by startenchigome
Summary: What Heero has been lost in a battle. is he alive or dead I don't know you'll have to read to find out R&R please and Usagi and mina as well as the outers are not in this story
1. Default Chapter

A Secound Chance at Life  
Ch.1 Missing in Action  
Disclamer:I don't own gundum wing/sailor moon but the G.T's,dakota aka Kayle,and D.J are mine  
((A.N please don't kill me if you don't like the story  
oh and If my spelling sucks then gomen nasia(((sorry very sorry)))  
but I've never been really good at spelling))  
  
  
It was a cold winters day, fresh snow coverd   
a blood stained battefield. the gundum piolets   
returned but Heero was not with them he was   
missing in action was all Noin could say. The soldiers   
hungs their heads knowing it was their fault they   
should have been watching out for him, but instead   
they hid like cowereds. The gundums where told to   
retreat but Heero stayed, still the last thing they heard   
leave Heero's lips befor he vanished in a cloud of   
snow was the comand, "strick force rescue,search,find, recover".  
  
  
I'm confused about that thing Heero said.  
Huh what do you mean maxwell? WuFie questioned.  
what is "strick force rescue,search,find,recover" supose to mean any way?  
I think its a comand.  
Quatre?  
Duo looked down at Quatre who was sitting on the floor a wight blood stained  
bandana tied tightly around his head. Duo crouched down beside his friend and   
looked at the screen of his laptop the words, "strick force recsue,search,find,recover"   
flashing across the screen. Quatre had typed those words and for some reason he couldn't   
explain it but the words just seamed to start blinking, but for some reason wing zero's eyes   
where blinking in unison with the words on his laptop.  
  
well thats somthnig you don't see eveyday.  
whats that Trowa?  
wing zeros eyes thats actuly kinda freaky.  
Noin looked up at wing zero then it hit her, "strick Force Rescue,search,find,recover"  
those words rang in her mind as she thought back to the day Zech said those very words.  
Noin remembered that was a very speciel command and moble suites with piolet proction  
progame in them will react when that comand is said aloud. Noin turned to Quatre.  
  
hey Quatre can you access the program files on wing zero?  
um yeah I think so but why miss Noin?  
Becouse if I'm right Heeros gundum may have a program call piolet protection system installed  
into its mainfram and if so Zero can help us locate him so we can find him befor he freezes.  
Ohh ok hold on let me access them it shoud take just about a menent.  
thank you Quatre.  
your welcom miss Noin.  
  
Duo looked up at Noin a confused look on his face his attain turned to Quatre's laptop when the  
words piolet protection system activatede flashed on the screen. A comand doctor J uploaded to   
the mainfram appered under the flashing words. The command was "if the program piolet protection  
system is acctivated, follow through on the program and carry out the mission on auto piolet the mission is   
search and recover bring Heero back." those word lifted a burden of sorrow off their mind but it sank to   
there hearts,and that sorrow whould not pass till Heero was back safe and sound. As there heads fell in sorrow  
a voice sounded from a darkened corner of the room. The voice seemed to be laughing at them.  
A youg girld about the age of 17 steped out into the light she was whering light blue jeans, a whight longsleved  
shirt under a deep green tanktop and brown boots. her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytaina that was down   
to her wast and a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. WuFie drew his sword and placed it to the girls throat she just   
looked at him with the same death glare that heero had given him once bafore.  
  
  
Cliffy I'm so eveil well heres the deal if I get more reviews on my other five storys then I'll post more to this one  
and more chapters to my other ones and please READ AND REVIEW MY FRIEND TENCHIGOME'S  
STORY'S I BEG YOU SHE FEELS LIKE NO ONE LOVES HER. 


	2. Is He Dead or Alive

A Secound Chance at Life  
Ch.2 Is He Dead or Alive  
  
  
~Heero had been missing now for 120 hours and his friends where getting worried one of the soldiers had   
dissapeared early that day taking a blanket with him saying I'm going to go look for Heer Yuy after so  
many tries and fales from the gundum piolets they though about just giving up but seeing someone still   
had hope they said they will keep Heero in their prayers but how long can they keep hopping~ Quatre  
wondered as he stared out at the snow covered ground just then Noin came up behind him and placed a   
blanket over his sholders  
  
I thought you might be cold standing here Quatre.  
Ohh thank you miss noin. Quatre said as he turned to face her.  
What exactly are you looking for Quatre Noin asked worrie in her voice.  
A sighn that the soldier that went looking for Heero early has found him  
Quatre answered a hint of sorrow in his voice. so often I wonder If what   
where doing down here realy will resoult in peace or if where just wasting   
our time.Quatre continued tears welling up in his eyes. my father used to   
tell me that life was a tresure and friend made it all the more inportant  
but now I'm starting to think that my life has no true value.  
Ohh Quatre why whould you think that.  
becouse no matter how hard I try I always lose somone I care about  
Miss Noin  
Ohh know I don't believe your life is worthless look at all you boys have done so far  
and how close you are to ending this war once and for all now you can't go and tell  
me your life is worthless now can you Noin said a smile on her face  
No I guess I can't Quatre answered back with a half smile on his face but worrie still  
lingered in his eyes  
  
(meanwhile)  
the soldier still wordered around in the empty battlefield still looking for a sighn of the boy  
he had been serching for the past nine and a half hours but he wasn't ready to call it quites  
just yet the souldier descided that even if it took his till 9:30 the next afternoon he would find   
Heero yuy and bring him back to the safe house   
  
(back at the safe house)  
WuFei still holding his swords to the girls throut looked over at Trowa who was staring at the   
girl in shock  
hey how come you have the same eyes as Heero Trowa asked   
well if sword boy here would put his katona away I would be  
more then happy to tell you who I'm. the girl answered back.  
WuFei put your katona away Trowa yelled at the chinses piolet  
WuFei noded and droped his swored. Ok onna who are you.  
The girl laughed and looked over at her friends who looked at her  
with smiles on there faces well as you nicly asked me I guess I'll tell  
you my name Quatre and Noin looked at her.  
well duo said  
can it maxwell the girl snaped. my name is Kayle Yuy code name Dakota  
and if you can't tell by my name I am Heeros sister now can you please take   
the cuffs off of me   
yeah sure Trowa said unlocking the cuffs   
Thank you Trowa or is it nanashi dakota said  
Nanashi Duo said repeating the girl who's that?  
uhh Trowa's fine dakota. Trowa said with a smile on his face  
You normaly don't see a smile on Trowa's face now do you Quatre said  
Duo glanced over at Quatre  
  
(meanwhile back at the battlefield)  
The soldier still wondering around in the empty battle fieled was cold and bewildered and   
about to give up when he triped on somthing sticking out of the ground he turned around to  
see what it was that triped him when he saw what it was his face turned white a hand as white   
as the snow around it staned in blood pocked out of the snow at the wrist was the same friendship  
braclet Trowa had given Heero remembering this the soldier polled on the hand only to poll a very  
white very frozzen Heero Yuy out of the snow gasping in fear the soldier raped the boy up in the blanket  
and picket the boy up off the ground~well I found him~ the soldier thought as he started back to the safe   
house as he walked he never took his eyes off the boy when he reached the safe house everyone looked at  
him Noin and anouther soldier closed the hanger door  
well jake what did you find while you where out romping aroung in the the snow  
jake looked at Noin but said nothing as he placed the boy on the hanger floor the boy's head coming to rest  
in Dakota's lap she looked at him and polled back a corner of the balnket to see her brother very white and  
staned with blood she gasped  
H....he...heero  
Heero Duo said in disbalief as he looked at frozen figure  
Trowa looked over at duo then crouched down next to Dakota  
well its defadently Heero but he doesn't look like hes alive Trowa said  
well hes gotta be Heero's a savivor he can make it through anything dakota said sarrow in her voice  
Heero lay there uncounious his body frozzen he lay at the mercy of his friends the blanket was losened   
and they could he was brething witched made them smile but still they where conserned and they would   
not be compleatly happy untill Heero had woken up but they descided to put aside everyting they where  
doing to stay by his side and help Dakota wake him up 


End file.
